This invention relates to an orthopedic device commonly known as a "walker" used by the aged or infirm and in particular to a versatile "walker" having adjustable crutch-like shoulder support members and handle grips together with an adjustable seat arrangement which enables a user to custom fit the "walker" to the user's physical requirement.
Heretofore "walkers" have been used which have a box-like construction with some height adjustments. Seats were moved backward or forward and some were capable of being folded up to permit the user to enter or exit. None of these combine shoulder crutches with hand grips and with a seat all of which are adjustable to custom fit the "walker" to the user. Furthermore, the seat arrangements are relatively fixed and do not permit a user to step easily into and out of the "walker."